Send My Love to the Dance Floor
by Alphabet Face
Summary: It's San Fran with the crew running the hottest club in town. AU-ish. McCoy is getting over his divorce,and Jim pushes him to get back out and have fun. He just never thought his fun would be with the Hybrid Disk Jockey...BonesxSpock eventual M
1. Send My Love v Mr DJ

A/N: Okay, so this is probably really cracky, but the idea will not cease to leave me alone. Seriously, I was kinda' bouncing off the walls as I typed this trying to get it all together. I hope everyone likes it.

Story: McCoy is getting over his divorce with Jocelyn, and Jim feels he needs to loosen up. Why not do it by going to the hottest club in San Francisco? Club Enterprise is the center stage for all of the beloved characters as Jim tries to plot and scheme to get two of his best friends to come together. They'd mix as well as Spock's music.

Warnings: Nothing too serous yet. Umm this is an AU type of thing, and featuring DJ Spock! And I don't have all the terminology down for DJs yet. So please forgive me if it doesn't make sense.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the music used or Star Trek

* * *

Chapter One

Hey Mr. DJ versus _Send My Love to the Dance Floor_

TGIF!

Boy did that phrase really apply to this case.

Bones had just gotten off his shift at the hospital and was dying to get out of his scrubs, the patients were whiny and the nurses were bitchy beyond belief.

He just wanted to relax in his loft and unwind with the latest medical journal update on his PADD.

Once inside the silver door that slid open, he noted he missed the jingle of keys since they had gotten the upgrade last month.

The doctor let out a well earned sigh and was about to throw his antique leather bag- something of his grandfathers- on the kitchen counter when he spotted a blonde head of hair peeking out from his couch, channels being idly flipped on his flat screen.

"Jim, what in God's name are you doing here?"

The blonde-haired man perked up and turned around to hang over the back of the couch waving at his friend with a smile full of sunshine. "Good to see you too honey."

"I'm a doctor, not your husband." He deadpanned, arms crossed over his forest green medical scrub.

"Green looks good on you. Is that one new?" He asked getting, up and stretching from his comfortable spot.

"Don't change the subject brat, what are you doing here?"

Jimmy huffed, his cheeks puffing up before he let the air out and scratched at the back of his head. "Wanted to see if you'd be interested in getting out of the house?"

Leonard was about to open his mouth to protest and make an excuse but Jim cut him off with a raised hand and a pleading look.

"Come on Bones, you need to. This weekend Spock's premiering and he's nervous as all get out. Course he won't say that and deny the fucking emotions, but I can just tell he is."

Bones had only met Spock a few times; he was one of Jim's friends that he found at the University, a scientist and a Vulcan.

"Why is he doing this anyways?"

Jim gave him a pointed look for changing the subject slightly. "Have you heard his mash-ups? He's not totally all for scratching a record, but I convinced him and made a sound argument that it's logical and when he does…it's amazing. "Jim shrugged totally euphoric with imaginary music playing in his brain.

There were other reasons but those would be revealed by the grandmaster himself.

Bones snapped his fingers to bring him back to reality. Kirk shook his head and came back to the topic at hand, a cantankerous old man needing to get out of the house.

"Len, please? Staying holed up all day isn't good for you. You need to get back out there, also on the market. Not saying for you to go home with a hot young thing tonight, but it's time to stop moping and time to start healing." Jim responded, laying a hand on his friends shoulder, blue eyes as honest as his words.

Bones was still trying to wrap his mind around the divorce with Jocelyn, and he didn't have Jo this week…The doctor shook his head; he could not believe he was doing this.

"I…guess I could go," he answered, letting out a breath of defeat and looking at Jim through broody hazel eyes. This was as close to admitting that his friend was right as he could get.

Jim threw his arms around him and grinned, "Thank you Bones," he whispered.

"Yeah, Yeah, what in the hell do you want me to wear this time?"

Jim grinned and rubbed his palms together, a determined and scheming look in his bright blues to make his best friend's night one of the most fucking awesomest ever.

He just didn't know that it most certainly would be at the time.

***

Leonard felt absolutely ridiculous.

Like to the certain extent that he'd rather be hiding in a hole right now, thank you very much.

"Jim, this is insane!" He hissed through his clenched teeth, face and neck flushed form actually allowing his friend to do this to him.

"Bones, you look fucking hot. I would do you in a heartbeat if I weren't your best friend. You're kinda' like a brother to me and incest is soooo not this century." He answered with an exaggerated eye roll.

"You're really gay sometimes." the doctor commented, with an amused smile.

Jim shrugged. "I'm comfortable with who I Am." a full grin lighting up his youthful face.

"That makes one of us." McCoy mumbled.

The doctor actually did look good despite all of his grumbling and grousing.

He had on a black button down shirt with dark denim jeans, and a pair of boots, shirt unbuttoned a bit at the top on the account of Jim's whining until it was done.

McCoy leaned against the bar, watching as Uhura sashayed from table to table, taking orders in different languages. Her outfit tastefully short, a deep purple and with a subtle sheen that will look great once Chekov gets the lights up and running.

The pay was good, she was going to school on top of the work, she knew Jim through a few classes, and he hooked her up with a job.

More like Pike brought all these kids together. For an old man, he was youthful in spirit, understood the boppy young adults more than anyone else. He gave them a place to express themselves safely.

This was all about self-expression. McCoy felt old and out of place in the dark club.

During this time of his life, he was raising a kid, not partying, taking another drink of his whiskey Scotty came over to stand next to him as he cleaned out a glass.

"Is it tuh ya likin' doctor?" The Scotsman asked in his thick accent.

"Always is." McCoy answered with a smirk. They stood in a comfortable silence that normally wafted between them as they watched Jim set everything up.

The manager/MC had his work cut out for him. Making sure everything was perfect before Pike came in for inspection and nodded his approval. (He always did, Jim really didn't have anything to worry about.)

He was currently briefing Sulu on some new protocol the young male nodding in agreement, until his favorite attendant skipped by and gave him a kiss on the cheek, sauntering away with a wink.

Sulu had to swallow and try to keep his mind off the young Russian as the whiz kid worked the lights, and set up the turntable on the stage that was off to the side, his curls bouncing with his movements as he hummed the latest Russian pop he blasted during the day at school.

Sulu shook his head as Jim followed where his attention strayed to, a grin on his face as he patted his friends shoulder.

"That kid's gonna' be the death of Me." he muttered.

"That's what makes the trip fun." Jim answered finishing their conversation on security procedures for the evening and he headed to the alcove in the back where Spock was meditating. He did this before anything big, like a performance or a show, or anything.

Jim smiled and leaned against the doorway.

Spock easily felt his presence, eyes opening slowly and taking a deep breath as he inclined his head for Jim to come over and sit next to him.

"You ready for this?"

"As prepared as one can be." He answered with little to no feeling in his voice.

Jim nodded and bumped shoulders with the Vulcan and smirked. "I brought Bones."

Spock's eyes widened slightly before he composed himself like a well-written song once more, his heart doing otherwise as it stuttered in his side.

"I…wish you had not told me." However, he did not wish against the action altogether.

Jim frowned. "Spock, don't be nervous."

"Vulcans do not 'get-"

"Yeah yeah, I know" He waved off the explanation.

"The doctor is not fond of me…" he trailed off, brown eyes downcast, studying a spot on the floor, cheeks green.

"You don't know that. He just takes some time is all."

"Did he need time to 'warm up' to you?" He asked with a slanted eyebrow raised.

Jim nodded, "He's not used to letting people in, break down that wall of defenses and laser beams and underneath he's a really good guy."

Spock inclined his head in his version of a nod.

"It's almost time to go." Jim said with a smile, "you'll do great, just go with what you think is best." He would have said feel, but Spock would argue such a thing.

Spock stood in one swift motion as he followed Jim out to his turntable, his records stacked and in proper order for the evening. Expressing his thanks to Chekov as the kid nodded happily and walked away to catch up with Sulu before he let people in.

Jim made his way out to stand next to his best friend.

Bones acknowledged him with a nod and a smirk. "The hobgoblin ready?"

Jim sighed and rubbed his palms against his jean-clad thighs. "He will be. I left him some chocolate by his headphones."

Bones shook his head with a chuckle.

People began to file in, groups mingling together as Pike came down from his upstairs office, greeting some of the patrons before he made his way over to Jim.

"Looking good kid." He smiled, blue-gray eyes twinkling with pride.

"Awesome, thank you sir." He answered with a grin of his own, letting out a breath he had been holding.

The lights finally dimmed, kids clad in neon and whites under the backlights and Chekov mixing hues of pinks and purples. Blue and Green crossing over Spock's head, a halo of light above his immaculate hair as Jim hopped up on the stage and spoke into the microphone, Introducing Mr. Spock, as the Vulcan gave a salute, students roaring and curious how a Vulcan could possibly know anything about music.

All of this was blown out of the water once he began to spin.

Song choices tasteful, rock mixing with mainstream pop, older songs, something this generation paid no mind to.

All of it was from a different century. The hybrid paid homage to those of the old and new. The inventive boys and girls from a different time and era

He had the chocolate bar Jim procured hanging between his teeth as he was in the middle of a backspin, giant headphones covering one pointed ear when he spotted McCoy.

Jim had pushed the grumpy doctor to the center of the room, getting the older man to loosen up and dance.

It was utterly ridiculous and should be illegal for someone to move as such.

***

_Let it go  
There's no way you can save it now  
Get back, you know  
That this city is burning  
So the story goes  
It makes you wonder  
'Cause if we're trapped and we're never  
Gonna find a way out,  
Get out  
We're gonna dance now_

_Hey_-Hey, Mr. DJ put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby

Do you like to Boogie woogie, do you like to Boogie woogie,  
do you like to Boogie woogie, do you like my dancing?  
Hey Mr. DJ put a record on- _You gotta put a record on, yeah  
We're gonna bury this town tonight  
We're gonna dance all night  
Hey Mr. DJ  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
We're gonna dance tonight  
Dance tonight  
I let you go  
And I'm still waiting for you to find  
There's nothing more  
That this time that is right now  
So the story goes  
It makes you wonder-_

Don't think of yesterday and I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie woogie  
It's like ridin' on the wind and it never goes away  
But she's everything I'm in got to have it everyday  
Music makes the people come together  
Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel  
Hey Mr. DJ  
Do you like to  
Boogie woogie, do you like to  
Boogie woogie, do you like to  
_Let it go,  
The game is done  
The camera's off  
It can't be too hard_  
_There's no way you can change me now.  
Get back, you know  
I don't need you to save me  
So the story goes-_  
Hey Mr. DJ

***

The words, McCoy's body swaying to the beat as he mouthed the chorus. No one ever thought the grumpy doctor was musically inclined, or that he could dance so well. Like he had been trained, but it had this raw feeling that it was self-taught, natural, pure talent,

He slid in time with Chapel, a regular of the club and a friend oh his from medical school.

They were purely friends; it was evident in the way they moved, no matter how dirty the southern doctor could get with the city woman.

He adored her and knew she worked hard at her job. McCoy would never openly express such, but it was clear in the way he treated her at the hospital, and how he held her with care as they danced.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, blue eyes smiling.

"Be more specific darlin'" He shouted a bit over the thump of the bass as Spock was beat juggling, each singer warring against the other and the mix of the synthesized pop rolling together and mixing and roiling like a sea of tunes.

Jim was right and it was amazing. Spock was a turntablist to be reckoned with. He cross faded into a new song, channeling something he pre-mixed in his MP3 player while he switched out the records for new ones spinning them between his nimble fingers before setting the needle down.

"All of this." she waved a hand, with the ambiguity of the statement.

"It's…I like it." was what he simply stated.

"What do you think of the DJ?"

"Spock is-" His eyes caught the other male's dark pair, he had to blink as his heart did a few flips, Spock slowly blinked at him and the corner of his mouth quirked up around the bar of confectionary sugar.

Bones had to remember to breath as the Vulcan closed his eyes and lost himself to the rhythm of the tune he was crab scratching with ease, then feeding it into a loop of Gabe Sapporta singing, "_let it go_" mixing with Madonna's own, "_it's gonna' drive me crazy_"

"He's good." McCoy breathed with a nod of approval, he tried to focus on the dance again and was able to let go as well.

Bones' skin was on fire, sweat made a pathway down his chest, half the kids abandoning their shirts, but he kept his on despite the heat of all the bodies conforming into on giant writhing mass.

At some point later in the evening things finally started to wind down, Spock ending the night with one last, happy tune. Emotions not on his face, but in what he played.

It was easily two in the morning once the place was shut down and all the young and restless were scooched out to go home and crash, or head over to a party, or another club.

Pike could only keep them safe for so long, the rest was up to them.

Chekov was mopping up the floor as he turned up the headphones in his ears, singing in Russian as Sulu helped him out, now that he didn't have to man the door.

Scotty had pretty much finished closing shop, but poured a round for everyone that worked there, they all drank to the man of the night as he stepped out of his booth and made his way over to his friends and co-workers.

"That, my friend, was some of the _sickest _beats ever laid in the history of this club."

Spock's ears turned green along with his cheeks as he nodded, "Thank you, Jim" He answered his eyes traveling over the face of each person in his presence.

The doctor took a step forward, clearing his throat and raising his glass in a toast to Spock and Jim, and everyone for doing such a great job and running such a well-manicured operation, but especially to Spock.

After all, he provided the music.

Gaila and Uhura headed back to their dorm at the University, Scotty offering the lasses a ride home and both nodding n approval.

Sulu had to pick up a sleeping Chekov that was resting against him and drove him back to their apartment.

Jim had skipped off to talk to Pike about next weekend, leaving the doctor with the Vulcan.

His cheeks were still a very light green from the candy bar he consumed earlier, figuring it would help him cope with his nerves, no matter how illogical that was.

Spock's half-human side won that battle and he would meditate on it later.

McCoy shuffled a bit before speaking. "I liked your play list this evening. You put songs together not a lot of people would think of. I was also surprised by how many weren't even from this century.

Spock inclined his head in a nod and steepled his long nimble fingers before answering.

"Thank you, doctor. I-"

"Call me Leonard, or just Len, or McCoy," His neck heated up as it spread to his cheeks.

"McCoy," Spock settled on after a moment. "I find the music of the 20th and 21st century fascinating… it's full of so much more…feeling, than that of today's, being influenced by many different species and cultures, rather than merely a few cultures."

The hazel eyes man nodded and rubbed a hand over his stubble in thought.

"Different." he responded simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. He let out a yawn and covered his mouth an apology. "Not as young as I used to be."

"On the contrary, judging by your dancing one would not agree with that statement."

Bones' eyes widened before he cleared his throat nervously. "You saw that?" he asked knowing of course he did, because they were staring at each other form across the fucking room.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, it was fascinating. I have never seen a male of your stature move so…gracefully before. "

"Thanks."

"You are quite welcome." The Vulcan did that lip twitch again and it made Leonard smirk.

Spock studied his face, the way Bone's eyes held a fire closer to his pupils, the hazel able to swirl into different colors. They were probably different with each emotion and, fueled by his bodies' chemicals.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Spock asked; face hiding his nerves and anticipation for an answer.

"Not really, was going to watch movies with Jimmy. Wanna' come over too?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Alright, sounds like a plan…" He trailed off with another yawn. "I gotta' grab Jimmy and hit the hay, make sure he's safe."

Spock could help but be interested in the doctor's paternal ways to the young blonde.

"So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, Jim'll give ya the details." he drawled.

That accent, was it always so thick? Natural? It seemed much deeper when he spoke to the Vulcan.

***

"Jim, we've already gone through all the plans for next week."

"I know, I just needed to give them some space."

Pike quirked a brow. "You playing matchmaker?"

"Something like that. So far so good." he added with a grin as he heard Leonard extended the invitation to come over tomorrow.

The tired doctor was hollering at him, he clapped a hand on Pike's shoulder, and the older man just laughed.

* * *

A/N: Good, bad total and utter crap? I would love to hear what you've got on your mind. Thank you for reading. =3


	2. Ring of Fire v Fever

A/N: Chapter 2 Whooooo! Yeah so I really like writing this. I'm just hoping it's still in character, and not as choppy as it seems in my brain. Please enjoy.

Warnings: None, there's some fluffyness, and some of Bones' dance moves, other than that, you've been warned. P:

Songs Used: Burning Ring of Fire Both Cash's version and Social Distortion's cover and Adam Lambert's Fever from For Your Entertainment.

* * *

Chapter Two

_Burning Ring of Fire _versus Fever

Bones was soundly asleep the next morning, shifting around in bed until he was woken up by Jim who had taken up his couch for the evening.

Blue Eyes scooted in bed with his best friend and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't make me sing the 'Good Morning' song like they do at summer camp. "He mumbled while worming closer to the warm body.

"Why are you always so hot Bones? I mean, besides the fact you're gorgeous. You're like a heater."

Bones pulled Jim closer and hid his head against the blonde's own. "Cut it out Jim. Either shut up and enjoy it or get outta' my bed." He garbled in sleep-speech.

Jim decided to go with the former and kept his big trap shut as the doctor huffed in his sleep.

Kirk chuckled a bit and again lifted the dark hair away from the tan forehead, this made the doctor scrunch up his face and conceal said face against his friend's side.

"Stoppit." he whined, in a very undignified manner.

Jim let out a tinkling laugh and kissed his forehead. "We gotta' be presentable for the day, doctor. I gotta' head home and shower and crap."

"Yanno you can do that here darlin'" He murmured, voice husky with sleep. "Communal clothes are in the…top drawer." he yawned the last bit before rolling over and stretching, letting out a sigh.

Jim patted his stomach and the doctor curled into a ball like an armadillo. "Goddammit Jim!" he growled, smacking the blonde's hand away.

"What?" the blonde asked innocently.

"You know exactly what! Go shower before I kick yer ass!" he hollered and shoved Jim out of the bed, giving him a playful slap, the blonde yelped and ran to go do as he was told.

Bones drifted in and out of sleep. The green eared hobgoblin's face was phasing in and out of his thoughts.

He had piqued his interest with what he played, the way he looked as he spun his' vinyls and his head phones precariously perched over one ear, chocolate bar hanging out of his lips.

Those lips that had been quirked up in a private smile for the doctor.

He was going to analyze this angelic face some more but a plume of steam wafted into his room and a towel clad Jim sat on the edge of his bed.

"I may have used all the hot water again, so you can snooze for a minute."

Bones nodded and yawned again, covering his mouth, "Hard to sleep when you're talking my ear off darlin'." he mumbled with a smirk. Poking fun, this friendly banter was the usual routine that took place between the two.

"Bones?"

"Yeah Jim?" he turned to look at him, somehow he managed to change in jeans and a gold v-neck shirt, making his skin glow, and blue eyes pop.

"Just wondering if you had a good time last night."

"Yeah, it was better than I thought it would be." He answered, "Guess I've got you to thank for that." he smirked at his friend.

"You don't have to, you know I just want you to have fun old man," He grinned back and laid his head on the middle of McCoy's sheet clad back, where it had that wonderfully sculpted dip.

"Yeah, it was nice kid." Bones gave a final stretch and got out of bed to shower and dress, hot water finally built back up and scrubbing himself down.

Once he was clean he stepped out, dressing in the bathroom, and face shaven for the moment.

He used the towel around his neck to sop up the water from his hair as Jim pulled on tennis shoes and gave his friend another smile.

Bones pulled on a pair of boots to go with another button down shirt, sleeves pushed up and jeans threadbare, because they were honestly his favorite pair.

"What's the plan for today?" He asked as he headed for the kitchen, Jim in tow. The doctor began to brew a pot of coffee.

"Well, since Spock is coming over later, we should probably run to the market to grab supplies for snacks and lunch. I know for a fact, your fridge is a barren wasteland.

Later tonight Spock and I both have to work. Of course, you're invited to come along again. " Jim went to look for something in the fridge and pulled out an apple, seeing as all the shelves were empty, taking a bite he spoke again. "By the way, how in the hell do you live? You don't have like any food, ever."

McCoy chuckled. "We go out to eat all the time Jimmy." answered the doctor, "And you and I both know we can cook, we're just lazy asses. I might stay for an hour or so, I have an early shift in the morning'."

"Awesome, now one final inevitable question before we head out to the market."

"What's that?" Bones held his breath unsure if Jim was going to ask something about the Vulcan, but then all was well once he spoke.

"What kind of movies are we going to watch?" Bones shook his head and shrugged.

"Hell if I know. Knowing you, probably something that's testosterone induced with a lot of boobs and other full frontal nudity of the like."

"Bones, I'm not bringing over my porn collection. Spock wouldn't approve."

The doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket and keys - despite not needing them, more of a security blanket than anything- shooing Jim out of the house with him as the blonde nudged his friend while they walked down the stairs.

The elevator was constantly broken, so they always took the stairs, and they were led out into the street to head to the farmer's market on the corner of the next block.

Once there, It was easy, just talking to Jim amongst the vegetables they picked out, he was about to go to the meat counter when Kirk gave his arm a tug, "Spock's a vegetarian, remember?"

"Oh yeah…well then I'll just substitute the meat for something else I guess. No big deal."

He grabbed steak mushrooms, rather than the Kobe beef he was going to use for the burger patties, then some olive oil to grill them in.

Going to the condiments aisle Jim idly swung the basket with their supplies as he studied his doctor friend use his surgical precision to plan a meal for a nice day in.

He had the sudden urge to laugh, but repressed it. Bones wouldn't appreciate it. Instead of grabbing the usual culprits of mustard and ketchup he grabbed mayonnaise, and Barbeque sauce, then came the international food aisle…which expanded to the Galaxy aisle, with imported goods from other planets and other parts of the continent and the world, kinda' included everything known to man after First Contact.. He found his canned chipotle peppers in an adobo sauce and smirked.

"I'll take the basket and pay, you go get the beer?" Jim beamed at him and skipped off and as an afterthought McCoy shouted down the aisle. "And some chocolate!"

They paid for their order with their arms full of collapsible grocery bags and a fine six pack of beer before heading back to Bones apartment.

"Go pick out some movies and grab the Vulcan while I cook Jimmy boy."

"Is that your polite way of saying you don't want me in the kitchen?"

"Naw, well maybe. Just do as I say dammit! I don't want distractions."

"Awww I distract you?"

"Constantly."

"Is it because-"

"If you say anything having to do with your physical appearance I swear I'll-"

"I was going to say my charm and ability to hold an intelligent conversation. Relax Bonesey, I'll go pick up Spock and those promised movies, see ya in an hour or so." Leonard nodded and saluted the Blonde as he took to the streets, heeding the doctor's orders.

Bones kicked off his boots, bare feet on the wood floors and he spun around in the kitchen, getting the meal started.

He easily chopped up the vegetables to go on top of the veggie-like burgers. Using steak mushrooms instead of hamburger meat.

McCoy left out some raw onions and decided to sauté the others before he popped some pre-made onion rings into the oven. He would have made them himself but he was short on time.

He cleaned off his mushrooms before drizzling them with olive oil and basting them with garlic and back pepper before placing them on the small stovetop grill he got sometime as a house warming gift when he moved in.

The beer was being chilled in the freezer as the chocolate was set in a cool spot in his pantry.

He tossed the onions in the pan and checked up on the mushrooms as he hummed softly to himself.

Leonard pulled out the onion rings when the oven dinged, and tasted one, figuring they were crisp enough he cut a loaf of French bread he already had in stock and grated fresh parmesan over it after painting on some more garlic butter and popping that into the broiler his humming at some point morphing into singing.

His southern drawl making some vowels more pronounced but fit beautifully with the country tune.

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher  
_

_And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire  
_

He flipped over the mushrooms, cracking more pepper to the other side as he stirred his chipotle barbeque mayonnaise, quite vigorously before he scooped it into the blender to finely mince and incorporate the chipotle peppers.

Bones hoped Spock didn't have a cat's tongue, when it came to heat. If anything he could dilute it with more mayo.

His checked on his French bread in the perfect amount of time, it just had that golden layer on the top. McCoy slipped a mitt on and pulled it out of the oven, to set on the countertop.

Next thing was to pop in the sweet potato fries- a favorite of both Jim and Leonard's- already mixing in a packet of ranch dip to the sour cream tub, before moving back to his steak mushrooms.

Bones' voice carried throughout the house along with the sizzle of mushrooms and his onions sautéing in the pan next to the small stove-top grill.

_The Taste Of Love Is Sweet  
When Hearts Like Ours Meet  
I Fell For You Like A Child  
Oh, But The Fire Went Wild_

Everything was done for the most part and he didn't pay mind to someone entering the code for his apartment. More lines of the tune passing his lips and he started placing the cheese slices on the mushrooms, getting them nice and melted as he sung rather loudly a spatula under his well sculpted lips to pass as a microphone.

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher  
And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire_

Spock and Jim silently watched as the medical doctor danced his way through the kitchen, sliding a bit on the floor before taking the fries out of the over and making everything presentable on plates and a platter.

Spock opened his mouth to speak, but Jim placed an arm out holding his hand up and his other hand to his lips to silence his friend.

The Vulcan was kind of awed again by the actual dancing that came into play. Chaine turns, but the doctor then did a leap to the freezer pulling out beers and the chocolate from the cabinet as he sang the last few pieces of the song.

Jim would interrupt once it was over. He knew it was one of the Doctor's favorites.

_Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire_

There were more graceful bounds as he scooped the sauce from the blender into little serving bowls and placed them on the plates. This meal didn't really require silverware but he grabbed knives to spread the sauce on the whole wheat buns.

Bones laid out the condiments and toppings, took the onions out of the pan and onto the platter with the rest. His voice more confident and gravelly as it reverted back to southern drawl, almost sounding like an alien language.

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down(down), Down(down), Down(down)  
And The Flames Went Higher Higher Higher_

Spock couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of the doctor. As if he needed more of a reason to harbor feelings for this man. Not only could he dance, he sang and cooked?

There had to be a flaw somewhere…

Sure the guy was cranky, but something else. Spock couldn't place his finger on it. He felt the compulsion to find out more. Find out the story.

There had to be one, the words that were sung were with truth. Had this man been burned by such a fire?

By who?

The Hybrid was determined to find out.

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down(down), Down(down), Down(down)  
And The Flames Went Higher Higher Higher_

And It Burns  


After all was said and done he was applauded and his eyes widened, nearly doe-like and his neck and cheeks began to flush. "Didn't uh, know you were back Jimmy."

"Yup, got the movies, and brought our friend here." He patted Spock on the shoulder and smirked. "Didn't know lunch was going to include a show."

"Shut it Jim! You should've knocked!" He growled back.

"And interrupt?! Are you kidding me? That was gold. I wish I had my camera."

"Oh hell no."

Both men stared at each other for a moment, but ended up in laughter. Bones gave a gravelly chuckle and Jim's laugh light and tinkling.

Spock blinked and McCoy was the first to come to his senses. He cleared his throat and offered Spock a plate.

"Here, time to get eatin'." He drawled, giving Spock a gentle push to his shoulder to get him into the kitchen.

The Vulcan tensed under the slightly cooler hand and had to step away otherwise he'd easily melt into it.

Jim grabbed his own pate and sniffed the scents off all the cook food that swirled in the kitchen.

"It smells great Bones."

"Thanks," He looked over at Spock that was inspecting the toppings before placing some on top of his mushroom burger.

He cleared his throat to prevent himself from laughing a bit and explained what they were eating, more for the Vulcan's benefit than anything else.

"Well, we're havin' steak mushrooms, instead of burger meat, and there's garlic bread, onion rings, and also sweet potato fries. Along with stuff to go atop and some sauces. So eat up."

Spock inclined his head in his version of a nod. "I find the menu most agreeable with my eating habits. Thank you for taking them into consideration McCoy."

"Uh, you're welcome."

Everyone grabbed what they wanted and brought the bigger plates of fries, rings, and bread to the coffee table in the living room.

Jim popped in the first movie to the blu-ray player and sat back down, all of them taking a bite of their food.

Bones was nervous; he hadn't cooked in what seemed like ages. Not since he was a husband.

His heart clenched painfully at the thought. He needed to comm. Joanna soon.

It was his week next week to have his baby girl. A small smile crept up at that as Jim let out a sound of appreciation from a home-cooked meal.

"Jesus Bones! Ya sure you're a doctor? This is delicious." He took another bite of his burger and washed it down with a bit of beer.

"I must concur with Jim's sentiment."

"Well, thanks guys. Glad it's good."

"It's _amazing._" Jim's eyes rolled and his face was content.

Bones smiled a bit more. "Alright Jimmy." He took another bite of his own. It wasn't too bad. Wasn't bad for a vegetarian meal…he was a meat kind of guy. The mushroom made a nice substitute.

After they finished up Bones was cleaning off the collected trays when the hybrid followed him into the small kitchen to help.

Jim stretched out on the couch and sighed, getting comfortable on the love seat on the side to watch the movie.

"Don't be long now." he mumbled eyes drifting closed.

Leonard shook his head when he spotted the Vulcan out of the corner of his eyes, black sleeves of his turtleneck rolled up to reveal pale, smooth skin, olive toned from the copper in his blood.. "I can clean up, I made the mess."

"I insist. I took part in the consumption of the meal."

Bones held the heel of a soapy palm to his forehead and laughed. "You're about as stubborn as me. Alright. I'll soap 'em up and you can rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher."

Spock gave another minute nod and did as instructed.

Bones handed him the soapy plates and other such dishes as Spock rinsed them off, elbows bumping every once in a while and a mumbled apology from one or the other. It seemed that both men were reveling in the feel of the other, the texture of skin, the different pigment, the heat or coolness depending on who you were talking to.

McCoy handed a small bowl and green fingers were clasped over tan ones, to get a grasp on the small dish.

McCoy cleared his throat and ducked his head, letting go for Spock to take fully.

So many emotions.

This human was warring with himself constantly.

He'd never felt so many opposing thoughts and emotions thrum through him before. It nearly took his breath away.

Why was this man so conflicted?

Bones gave him a curious look, a brow raised before taking the next bowl, fingers brushing again and his face heating to a bright green.

This time the doctor was slightly calmer inside and out, but Spock could still feel it. That war he was constantly waging with himself.

It made him want to fully grasp the man. Demand to know what made him this way. To help…It was compulsive and human, and not right.

"You alright?" he asked softly, hazel eyes, more green today looking into his brown pair.

Spock nodded and pulled his sleeves back down.

Bones patted his shoulder quickly before handing him a towel to dry his hands on and grabbing one for himself. He started the dishwasher and walked back into the living room.

The doctor shook his head at the sight before him. Jim was sprawled out on the loveseat, legs all akimbo and snoring lightly. He walked over and covered the younger male with the afghan on the back of the chair and settled on the one centered in front of the television and patted the spot next to him for the hybrid to sit.

Spock glided forward and slipped down onto the couch, giving enough space between as what humans deemed was "personal" a bubble they often used to not be crowded by others.

Leonard's seemed poppable.

He was basically handing Spock the needle, daring him to encroach on his space.

Spock could tell from the look in the doctor's eyes, the casual glance asked for more than casual things. How he could tell he was not sure.

The man generally exuded off in waves for others to stay away, but at home in this environment…it was different.

How could someone be so different?

Spock's brows furrowed in thought as he looked at the screen, not paying any attention to what was actually playing.

One of Leonard's arms was thrown over the back while the other held the beer he had been nursing. He leaned forward to offer Spock the chocolate he had Jim procure earlier. They were individually wrapped truffles, each in a different colored foil.

"Figured if we were drinking, you might as well too…in a sense." he gave a shrug and leaned back again, eyebrow raised at the screen. "What is this shit?"

Spock picked up the empty box off the table, still debating over whether to eat one of the truffles. "A romantic comedy by the title of Just My Luck."

"Leave it to Jim. I swear that kid has the weirdest tastes." Leonard shook his head and shot an affectionately exasperated glance to his sleeping friend.

Spock nodded, "Indeed." He looked down at the truffles of different types of chocolate in his lap.

"I ain't gonna' tell anyone," Leonard whispered. "And you most certainly don't have to eat them. I won't be offended. Just thought it would be enjoyable. I don't know how easily you get drunk."

"I will not become inebriated off of a few pieces, but perhaps I will save them for later this evening."

"Dandy with me darlin'."

Spock's heart skidded and sputtered in his side. It was a pet-name used for Jim often.

But himself?

This was absurd to be getting so worked up over simple and meaningless gestures. He was reading too much into this.

The movie continued, neither getting up to change it or really caring. The warmth of body heat emanating from both parties making the space quite enjoyable.

Bones got up to grab another beer and asked Spock if he wanted one. He declined of course and the brunette sat back down on the couch a bit closer this time unconsciously.

The doctor tipped back his beer, only on his second one and set it back on the coffee table before leaning back and sinking into the cushion, letting out a deep sigh.

He spread his legs apart and knocked his knee softly against Spock's.

Unsure of what to do the hybrid watched out of the corner of his eyes as the older man yawned and stretched a bit, his free hand at his side.

Slightly out of it, Bones didn't really notice what he did or he was blatantly ignoring it.

Although he had terrible bedside manner and hated people in general, there was something comforting about the other male next him, besides the higher temperature and heat rolling off him.

They went back to staring at the screen for a while both readjusting until their shoulders were touching along with their knees. Leonard would move a bit in his seat and stretch while Spock would simply lean forward to stretch his back before settling back down a bit closer than before.

Jim was out cold from working hard during most nights and his other job during the day when he wasn't at school he was a bus-boy at a diner down the street that prided themselves in being based off the decades of the past, fifties through the eighties each room a different theme and as cheesy as it would have been in the 21st century.

The blonde snored softly but lay quite still compared to the two that were still awake, like restless tall grass in a gentle breeze.

A little over halfway through the film Spock opened his mouth to speak in a hushed voice but Bones already knew the answer.

"It's down the hall to the left." he leaned in and murmured, cool breath swirling across Spock's face, the Vulcan rather enjoying the feeling. He nodded and set off to his task. Leonard stared at the screen blankly, trying not to think about what he was doing. Well aware of how close they were getting.

He was comfortable with it and that actually didn't sit well with him. Old memories coming to the surface.

But being damned to have a good time and relaxed. He told the voice of his father in the back of his head to screw off as he awaited the Vulcan's return.

If the feelings were mutual then so be it. He would deal with his entire fucking childhood trauma later.

The hybrid retuned to the couching sitting in one smooth motion.

Bones had his hand on the couch cushion palm up and as Spock sat his longer, slender hand laid atop his own, the skin warm and inviting.

Spock's eyes widened but he couldn't bring it upon himself to remove his hand or let go.

Both didn't even look down at their conjoined hands, just went back to their comfortable poses of knees knocking together and shoulders touching, with the wild card thrown into the mix.

Bones' body was thrumming. He had an urge to wrap the Vulcan up in his arms, to never let go. To do more than this hand holding business, it just seemed natural to move in and claim him.

Thoughts of him and Spock together blurring his vision, the emotions accompanying them strong. He felt lightheaded and dizzy.

He didn't know that Spock could feel all of it. The Vulcan could feel slight guilt welling up in him for being greedy and selfish, for wanting to know what Leonard was feeling. His mind screamed to cease all activities and leave.

To leave behind what he truly wanted most. Acceptance, friendship, something more?

No. Not this time. He would give into this simple gesture, although it nearly made his whole body wrack with shakes. This was much more intimate by Vulcan standards, but how could he not indulge the human when this was so…comfortable.

That's what it was. It was just pure and utter comfort. Contentment evident in both parties, McCoy allowed himself to slump a bit more in his seat and left his hand there, fingers wanting to grasp the others. Spock's head tilted towards the doctors.

Although Vulcans did not require much sleep Spock's eyelids were getting heavy. To be honest he had not slept at all the past few days on the account of the nerves he was aiming to suppress for premiering as a disk jockey at club_ Enterprise_.

McCoy's hectic emotions slowly calmed and were soothing, like a balm to his heated skin.

Try as he may in his efforts to tell his body to stay awake. It was best not to push it beyond its limits. His mouth opened to speak but his head instead landed softly on a strong, broad shoulder.

Leonard peered out of the corner of his eyes at the sleeping face resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help the small smirk that was gracing his lips. He shifted and got more comfortable lying back a bit and Spock in his sleep moving to rest against his chest.

Ah what the hell? Might as well in enjoy it for the time being. The weight and warmth was comfortable, McCoy's eyes began to drift closed as soft music played form the main menu of the DVD.

The last thing he remembers is sprawling out with Spock against his chest and throwing another blanket over them, Vulcans got cold quite easily, right? He must've read it somewhere, dabbling a bit in xenobiology at the university.

It was warm and comfortable, and they were all pretty fucking tired, so no one really cared.

Jim stretched a bit and yawned from his couch, eyes fluttering open and sitting up a bit to stretch. "Sorry I missed the mo-" He stopped short at the sight before him.

Spock heavily leaning on McCoy's chest, the doctor's legs on both sides of the Vulcan, and an arm coming up to loosely wrap around his back.

The other pair arms were resting on the couch cushion, with their hands cupped together.

Jim couldn't help the sleepy, sly grin that slinked onto his face. Oh yeah, his plan was working alright. Far better than he expected.

These two needed each other, and he thought they'd balance each other out, also learn a thing or two in the process.

McCoy needed to let go of his memories from the past. Things that he'd done and couldn't forgive himself for, things his father never forgave him for…he couldn't let it eat away at him like Jim knew it did.

And Spock, he was different. Partially because of what he was but mostly because of who he was as a person. He needed to discover that emotions are okay when balanced out with logic. It was okay to feel, but like Jim had thought, this needed to be learned on one's own.

What better way than an overemotional human that would care for him dearly after he allowed himself to loosen up.

He watched as Bones sighed and shifted a bit, and Spock moved in accordance, settling closer and more completely onto the doctor's chest, lying so he was settled between the older man's legs, bodies touching and sharing warmth along with the transfer of emotions.

Jim grabbed his phone off the table and set the alarm so they could all wake up in an hour or so and prepare for the evening. He was about to toss it back onto the table when an idea popped into his head.

With such skill as one needs when doing devious acts he turned the camera on and clicked a picture of the two males. He snickered a bit.

He'd have to keep this for later down the line when he felt the need to show them how this all started because of him and worked out grandly.

Which it will as far as he can tell.

Jim was right quite often, and didn't believe in no-win scenarios.

After his dirty deed was done he laid back down, watching the easy rise and fall of their chests and relaxed, evened out, breathing before he himself followed he same pattern.

Jim's alarm went off and Spock was first to respond, turning the incessant beeping off, not having to move but his arm to turn the damn thing off.

His face had wound up in the crook of McCoy's neck and he grasped at his shirt with his free hand, like an infant would to a mother.

He wanted to remove himself from this person almost immediately. He also wanted to stay like this.

Almost in response to his thoughts Leonard pulled him back down and sighed deeply. "I can see those damn cogs turning in your head. Stop thinking so much." he drawled lazily and a bit huskily in his sleep induced state. His emotions were calm and happy, content for the moment, still that underlying fear and regret, guilt.

Spock cupped one of the doctor's cheeks to turn his face toward his own, hazel eyes opening up to the world in a brilliance of browns and greens.

"Thinking is only logical," He murmured, faces somewhat close.

"Not this time stretch, just relax."

"Then you must do the same as you request. Seeing as you are never fully at ease with yourself."

"What?" McCoy's heart strickened in his chest.

Spock had the decency to blush, "your emotions, when our skin comes in contact I can feel you…" He let his voice trail off as his thumb ran across the scruffed surface of McCoy's cheek before he took a breath and continued. "I am hoping you are not angered by what I did; I wish to know you better. A logical way is through your emotions. I may supress my own as a Vulcan but that does not mean I do not understand them."

He took another look into those entrancing hazel eyes, Leonard leaning into his touch.

"I'm not mad." he finally responded, and he wasn't really. He kind of was enthralled by it. Someone able to know exactly what he was feeling, he was wondering how it worked he concentrated on the hand on his face and could somehow feel Spock too, sending out calm and his other emotions that were hard to decipher as well.

"I can feel it too," he murmured back, giving Spock's hand that was still in his a gentle squeeze.

"Indeed, you have a high psi-rating."

"Kinda',"

He looked over at his sleeping friend who was now on his stomach, side of his face mashed into the pillow, and lips in a pout.

"We should probably wake the brat." He muttered, not wanting to let go…_but I don't want to move, _He thought with a sigh.

"It would be logical." Spock answered, not even attempting to relinquish his hold or begin to pull away from atop the doctor.

They laid there in comfortable silence for about another five minutes, simply laying together, their hands still touching together and bodies even closer, transferring back and forth different things, both being very careful not to exude the more complicated ones, just the simple happiness and comfort, along with that tension Spock always seemed to have and the stress and guilt Bones couldn't quite let go.

It was disturbed by the phone going off again. With a small huff Spock sat up and reached over to turn it off. Their hands were still held together as McCoy sat up too, heart clenching in his chest and the cool air touching him through his thin button-up shirt.

Jim's bright blues started to blink open as he stretched and groaned, kicking off the afghan as his jeans slung low.

"Time for work?" he yawned out.

"Yeah Jimmy, gotta' get a move-on."

"Alrighty."

As Jim sat up and started to become fully awake their hands were already apart and the contact was gone. McCoy trying not to pout about it, but it was just the best he'd felt in years.

His heart was lifted, only to be smashed back down and suffocated by his father's voice. "Right, uh." he scratched at the back of his head. "Go get changed Jimmy and I'll um, put on a different top once yer done boy." he ordered softly.

Jim nodded and slumped off the couch before standing and working his limbs some more to move to Bones' bedroom and get ready.

McCoy turned his head toward Spock unsure of what to say. "What are we doing?" he wondered, eyes on the brown pair, brows knitted together.

Spock offered his hand this time, and McCoy laid his flat upon it, no seizing fingers to wrap around it, no suffocating interlace of fingers. This was comfortable for both of them at this moment.

"I believe we are forming a friendship of sorts." Spock answered, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Are you okay with that? Seems like I barely knew you yesterday and now…"

"The time-span is irrelevant doctor. What is important is that we both share a common thread and that is enough to build upon this bond."

McCoy nodded and leaned back a bit.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Are you ready for the evenin' darlin'?"

"I have brought with me a different set of pants to change into other than that, yes."

"I'll swap out shirts once Jimmy is prim and proper and then we can head out."

Spock inclined his head slightly and their hands slid apart when Spock's pointed ears picked up the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Jim stepped out of McCoy's room in dark wash jeans, a black tee and a pinstriped vest. He Smiled, blue eyes shining like they usually, did face happy.

Bones pushed off the couch, his own bones cracking and hips popping with the first few sways of his swagger.

Spock's eyes watched as he disappeared behind the door and Jim grinned, flopping onto the couch next to his other best friend, "have fun, as much as you can allow yourself anyways?"

"The afternoon was pleasant. I will not deny that."

Jim nodded and folded his arms behind his head. "Yeah, Bones is a good guy."

"Indeed."

Jim had to grin a little at that. He was going to say something else when the man they were talking about stepped out of the room, a tight navy blue t-shirt to go with his tanned boots and a medium wash of denim, not his threadbare jeans.

"Boys ready?" he offered, running a hand through his hair.

Spock grabbed his jeans that were folded neatly on the floor, from the side of the couch. "Just a moment." He entered the bathroom and came back out seconds later. Jeans exchanged for the coal pair, straight legged and fitting into short boots of his own that went half-way up his calf.

Bones eyes gave him the once over, the one every man gives in approval, but looked away quickly.

"Jim clapped his hands together and his voiced boomed. "Alright! Time to party."

Spock could have easily argued this statement, but chose not too. Instead he softly brushed shoulders with Leonard as he walked by him to get out the door.

Bones grabbed the unnecessary keys and followed them, locking the door with a code and the trotted down the stairs and into the night.

***

The club was pumping, music coming in and out in a rush. Jim could see his doctor friend out of the corner of his eye, knowing Spock was looking too in between spins.

A truffle in his mouth as the flavor filled his senses, cheeks extra green from the thought of the confectionary sugar being from the doctor.

He let it go and decided he'd wing a new song for the last one of the evening. Something he just downloaded and mixed on his open laptop, hearing it back before he blasted it through the stereo and thinking that a certain brunette would like it too.

There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
But could you be m-mine?_  
I fell into a burning ring of fire  
Went down down down and the flames went higher  
It burns burns burns that ring of fire that ring of fire  
_

Bones' face lit up as he heard the familiar words with a more distinct rocker tune. He couldn't help the wide grin as he threw himself into his dancing again. This time Uhura and Gaila on the center stage with back-up dancers as Chapel was his partner once more, before she was led away by Jim and it was just him.

Him and Spock's eyes, a silent question. Was it so wrong that right now he waned to touch him? Wanted to do crazy things to the Vulcan so they could transfer all those emotions and heat and maybe more?

He decided to stop thinking about it and just dance, face in a private smile and ecstasy clearly printed across as he bit his lower lip and dipped to the floor before coming back up, shaking his ass better than a backup dancer in a Beyoncé video.

_when hearts like ours me-  
_Just you, me and the bar  
Silly ménage à trois, sometimes

_The taste of love is sweet  
I fell for you like a child_

Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
_Ohhh but the fire went wild_

Jim could practically feel the tension between the two…the sexual tension. This was amazing. He didn't think this attraction would be so ferocious and primal. He grinned at Chapel and dipped her. "How's the plan coming along?" she asked in his ear.

"Take a look for yourself my dear." he said with a sly grin.

She looked over and blushed as the doctor started to do spins and fell out of them into something more dirty as he dipped and swayed.

"Oh my."

"I know, right? Like seriously. It should be illegal to let that man dance. He's insane.

Oh baby, light's on  
But -_I fell into a burning ring of fire  
_I'm sick of laying- _down down down and the flames went higher_  
With this fever, -_It burns burns burns-_

My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

_I fell into a burning ring of fire  
Went down down down and the flames went higher  
It burns burns burns that ring of fire that ring of fire  
_

Spock looked directly at the doctor when the next line played beckoning him closer to his podium as he raised a brow. There was no scratching. No intermixed sound just straight up words, etching into McCoy's brain as he did fouette's seven or eight of them in a row, practically laughing as he did a stag leap out of the turns and ran his hands over his frame, lingering on his torso as he smirked back with an adventurous wink.

There it goes  
You stole my soul and so  
Cause, sweetheart  
No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
Or can find me, ooh  
Time to be m-mine, mine

Bones smiled and sauntered his way over to the stand, boldly getting closer, turns in perfect synchronization to the synthetic beats being repeated on a loop.

The doctor wore a lopsided grin, shimmying as his tight tee-shirt clung to his well defined body.

Let's get inside your car  
Just you, me and the stars_  
when hearts like ours meet  
I hide before you like a child  
Ohhh but the fire went wild_

Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
_I fell into a burning ring of fire  
Went down down down and the flames went higher  
It burns burns burns that ring of fire that ring of fire_

Spock's lips quirked up into another smile, just for the one standing up close, and quite honestly giving him a show that outshined the dancers on the main stage.

He popped a round dark truffle into his mouth, pushing, it past his lips with a single finger, dark eyes twinkling somewhat mischievously as the blue and purple lights hit his black bowl cut and created a halo.

Leonard laughed as he spun and went back to his dirty dancing, moves that he made on the fly.

_(One more time)  
_Oh baby, light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down(down), Down(down), Down(down)  
And The Flames Went Higher Higher Higher_

He was sweating and it was warm and he didn't quite frankly give a fuck who was watching or really cared for the fact that he could feel the burn from memories' past etched into his brain.

The brand that was forever in him, on him. It wouldn't be revealed tonight.

Tonight was just him and the Vulcan. A staring contest and a battle of music against dance, wordplay as a form of seduction in the form of lyrics and scratches and loops and vocals and a common beat.

You baby, oh baby, oh baby yeah, oh baby you're mine!  
Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine

The Doctor's skin had a slight blush, the same for the disk jockey. This was insane, he shouldn't be doing this. Wanting this so badly, this connection, this man that wasn't emotional to hold his very own feelings in the palm of his green tinted hand.

Oh baby, light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
I got this fever that I can't sweat out

He could either squash them or he could do something with them, spin them on the turntable, or scratch them out till there was nothing left. Bones knew what Cash was saying.

Leonard McCoy had fallen too.

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down(down), Down(down), Down(down)  
And The Flames Went Higher Higher Higher_

Spock's skin was heated. That fever this American pop singer screamed about and stuttered on. It would consume him. This man with his insinuative dancing and his southern drawl.

More than that. His whole being drew Spock in. The doctor was grumpy and cynical and quite cantankerous but he made the Vulcan's body temperature rise and his heart stutter like Adam's words

_And It Burns  
_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!  
Give you fever, fever, yeah  
Give you fever, fever, yeah!

By the end of the song they were both panting for air. The room had irrupted into applause as the kids stopped dancing, and showed their apppreciation.

Spock gave a Vylcan salute as the bell chimed and the guards were around the edge of the room, opening all doors for a safe exit, Sulu chaking for specifically wasted young adults to pull the car service around for them.

After everyone left the building it was a quiet calm as Chekov sweeped up a bit and Scotty cleaned his glasses.

"Another great night. If I do say so myself, Mr. Spock. I do believe you've really outdone yourself. Especially that one at the end. That was genious." Jim raved, offering the Vulcan a glass of water and slinging an arm around him.

Spock accepted the gratitude. "I must express my own appreciation for you allowing me to spin once more."

"Spock, I think you're gonna' be a permanent feature here." He smiled and bumped shoulders with him.

The Vulcan was a bit stunned but he recovered quickly. "I…thank you, Jim. It would be an honor." Jim smiled and waved the doctor over.

Bones smiled and took slow languid steps, his hips exaggerated.

"Quit showing off and get the fuck over here!" Jim shouted in mock anger.

Bones came over, arms folded across his chest. "What's up?"

Jim just grinned and was gonna' say something when Pike hollered at him to come upstairs. Jim rushed up the steps and left the group alone.

Spock started to walk away to go get his disks and his computer. McCoy followed and scratched the back of his head before speaking. "I uh, I liked the last song"

Spock reigned in his excitement only allowing tiny sparks of happiness to come through, he'd meditate later.

"I made it inbetween playing the set list for the evening."

"I'd heard that version before, because it's Jim's favorite, but you picked it up just from me singing…it was really neat."

"I could say the same again with the way you mix styles of dance, Jazz, Ballet and what humans call Hip-Hop?" The last was asked with a slanted brow raised.

Bones chuckled and noded, running his lower lip through his teeth. "Yeah."

"Are you self taught?"

Leonard froze for a moment, but then relaxed. "Can I tell you about it later? This really isn't the place for it."

This was not the place to talk about dance when they were indeed in a club? Who would not argue, simply catolague the reaction and store it away for later. He danced beautifully but he held a grudge against it. Almost anger and grief tinging his voice as the reply bubbled up.

McCoy looked at his watch and sighed, damn. If only he had more time, "Next week I can't come to the club…" His voice trailing off slightly.

Spock's heart dropped, had he done something wrong? Set off a landmine from a simple question. "My baby girl is coming to stay at my house. I can't exactly go clubbing with my daughter."

"You have a child?" He realized it was an obvious question after asking it.

"Yeah, I don't look like the type do I?"

"I would not assume such, just-"

"I'll start explaing stuff. I'm not lying to yu Spock. About anything." His neck flushed beofr ehe added more. "Earlier on the couch…that was…Dammit! I don't know how to describe it without sounding weird, so I'm just gonna' tell ya it felt damn good." He blushed furiously and pouted slightly.

Spock's heart fluttered, but made his face neutral.

"Can we talk tomarrow? After my shift? You're more than welcome to come over again."

"What about your baby?"

McCoy smacked his fore-head and chuckled. "She's seventeen. My fault for not mentioning that. She's just still a baby in my head. Jo will always will be my little girl."

"Fascinating."

Bones rolled his eyes.

Jim hollered from the top of the stairs that Pike was taking him home so Bones didn't have to worry and he nodded, waving goodbye.

The doctor stayed back for Spock to gather his things.

The cool air of the evening hit them and McCoy breathed it in, allowing it to rush into his lungs as he sighed and held out his hand for Spock. "Let me take you home?"

Spock gave a nod. "That would be most agreeable." His long, slim fingers were cupped in McCoy's broad, calloused ones as they headed into the night under the dim glow of streetlamps and parallel to slanted houses.

Spock already felt like he was home.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure ya'll are going WTF!? right about now. I hope you enjoyed this and reviews are always awesome and make me happy. =3


	3. Human v Home

A/N: Howdyyyy, sorry it's been so long. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. I'll post the songs for this lil chappy on my profile along with the rest. =)

Thank you again to all that read and review, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I dun own eet.

Warnings: None for this chapter. Except for the fact that it's unbeta-ed XD

Songs for Title: Human- by The Killers and Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

* * *

Chapter Three

Human v _Home_

Bones was sore. Oh sweet Jesus so, so sore. He grumbled and made his way to the bathroom hoping to relieve some of the tension from his body.

The shower did wonders for his back, then again, this is what he gets for being a showoff. "I blame Jim," he mumbled under his breath.

Damn exhibitionist was rubbing off on him. The doctor relaxed under the spray and closed his eyes for a moment, images of the night before filling his head.

He gave a sigh and proceeded to get on with the day. He had a shift to work and a daughter to pick up after said shift.

The doctor didn't have all that much to do at the hospital. No scheduled surgeries…no emergency calls.

Nothing.

He chatted with Chapel, neither saying a thing about the previous night, but both yawning, covering it up with soft murmurs of "excuse me's" and "pardon's"

Finally the clock on the wall decided it was time for Bones to go and go he did. He changed out of his baby blue scrubs and changed into more comfortable jeans and a tee-shirt.

Sweet freedom! He started up the car, not paying much mind to the song playing, just the road ahead and his baby girl.

He parked his car in his usual spot at the diner just on the outskirts of town, tapping on his steering wheel, while waiting for Jocelyn to veer up next to him, driving faster than a bat outta' hell.

If he really wanted to he could've easily given her what for-driving like that. The words died on his lips as the passenger door was slammed. A brunette ponytail bobbed behind a cherubic face, hazel eyes, and freckles speckling the bridge of his baby girl's nose.

"Poppa!" She shouted as she ran over to her father, duffel bag bouncing off of the curve of a (surprisingly) womanly hip. Leonard prepared to catch her with his arms stretched wide and a grin to match the length. "Hey Jojo," he murmured against her hair, squeezing her close as she giggled.

Jocelyn crossed her arms nearly rolling her eyes at the usual reunion of father and daughter.

"Do you have the papers Leonard?" She asked, petulant little head thrust up into the air.

The doctor pulled the manila folder from inside his jacket. "All here." He crossed the invisible line between them, handing them to her, the tension thick like the fog in the city they lived in.

"I made some revisions I ho-"

"Yeah, whatever." A huff and a tap of a stiletto heel.

She snatched it away, turning on her heel to leave. "Call me when you get to your father's place Joanna. Mommy loves you" she hollered, kissing the air, like it was each of Joanna's cheeks, light green eyes covered with big, expensive sunglasses. "Alright momma-" She was about to wave, but stopped since her mother was already in the car.

Leonard's hands clenched into fists, teeth gnashing together as the vein on the side of his face looked about ready to pop. He took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around his daughter pulling her into another hug. She hugged him back a bit fiercely.

"Wanna' grab lunch and see uncle Jim?"

She nodded against his chest, pulling away to smile, grin much like the aforementioned uncle. "So long as I can order pancakes," the teenager added while her father grabbed her duffel bag and set it in the backseat of the car.

She made her way inside the restaurant, putting two fingers to her lips, to give a loud, sharp whistle.

Jim turned around, tucking away his pen and pad catching sight of his favorite girl, and opening his arms.

Getting a running start she tackled him, nearly knocking the blonde over. "Hey Jo!" Jim shouted, just as happy to see her as if he was really related by blood.

"Howdy, uncle Jim." she answered in her Georgian twang.

Leonard watched quietly, a smile on his face ( a rare sight to come by now-a-days). He slid into their usual booth as he waited for them to finish yammering like schoolgirls.

"Hey Dave, I'm gonna' be on lunch.!" Jim shouted, untying his apron to reveal a black v-neck shirt, with dark wash denim jeans and yellow chucks. The blonde ran a hand through his unkempt hair, sliding into the booth next to Joanna.

A bee-hived blonde came over, polka dot dress moving with the sway of her hips. "You guys just want the usual?" She asked sweetly with a knowing smile, "That'll be great, Janice. Thank You." The doctor answered. She nodded and walked away to place their order before moving on to the next table.

Bones picked up his phone to check and see if Jocelyn had called yet.

"What's going on little lady?" Jim asked as he nudged shoulders with his favorite girl. She seemed nervous, along with her father.

"Waiting for Mom to bite Dad's head off, chew it up, and spit it back out."

"Oh?"(Gee, and he wondered where her cynicism came from… Jim attempted to raise an eyebrow, but it just wasn't as awesome as Bones or Spock's.

Bones did raise a brow before swiping a hand over his face and nodding, "Anytime now."

"But why? Other then the fact she hates your guts?" Jim asked, folding his hands together on the table.

"Poppa made some revisions to the divorce papers." She drawled while Janice placed their drinks in front of them. Joanna concentrated on her coffee cup while she added creamer and Jim took a swig of orange juice. "Ah," Jim answered knowingly, nodding his head.

"You ready for World War 4, baby girl?" He asked after taking a sip of coffee. She nodded, also covering a yawn with her petite hand, laying her head on Jim's shoulder.

The blonde wrapped his arm around her, giving Leonard a sad, knowing look. He understood what divorces were like. It was much, much harder when there was a teenager involved.

Bones didn't want to see her worn out a tired, emotionally stressed. He was a doctor dammit! Len needed to cure the gloom that was beginning to settle over her. On top of a doctor he was also her Poppa.

This was her senior year. She should be having fun and not worrying (except maybe about college applications.)

Janice made her way back over with their plates, Jo's plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Jim's burger and fries, and Bones' chicken fried steak with a side of biscuits and gravy.

They ate quietly, dropping the uneasy conversation. The hazel-eyes man asking his daughter about school and homework. How volleyball practice and her dance classes went for the week he didn't have her.

Leonard was very fortunate to find another apartment in the city twenty minutes or so away from where Joanna resided with her mother, but the dragon lady refused to drop their daughter off at his home.

They both drove to the diner on the outskirts of the city, where Jim happened to work and gladly took his baby girl. A mutual zone decreed by those godforsaken divorce papers they'd been working on.

"How's the club?" Joanna asked, eyes more green with contentment because of the company she kept and her stomach full.

"It's great!" Jim answered excitedly nearly bouncing in his seat. "Just ask your Dad," He added with a grin fit to split his handsome face.

"Dammit Jim!" Bones hollered while his daughter smiled.

"Oooh, really Poppa? Did you have fun? What about dancing? Any cute guys?" She asked like she was the interested parent.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be doing the questioning around here." Jo and Jim busted into a fit of giggles. He shook his head, but answered in the order asked, how could he refuse his daughter?

"I had a good time. There was plenty of dancing. Nurse Chapel makes an excellent partner by the way, and the boys are too old for you." She was about to comment but Jim patted her thigh under the table.

Bones covered the bill, a nice tip for the always lovely Janice. Jim put his apron back on and gave them both a final hug before they left promising to visit sometime soon this week.

Little Miss McCoy turned the radio to a station of her liking while they drove back into town. Leonard flipped his phone open again, no missed calls but one new text.

He'd check it once they got home.

"What do you want for your birthday this year?" He asked.

She shrugged her petite shoulders. "It's not until the end of next month Dad." She smiled, "I kinda' just want momma to sign those papers."

"And she will, she doesn't have much of a choice."

Jo nodded, her lips twisting in thought, "Yeah, you're right." They pulled into the driveway and Leonard turned the car off, unbuckling to turn towards her.

"Everything else okay? You don't seem like your usual self, darlin'."

"Just thinkin'." her freckled face downcast, before looking up and offering a glimmer of her usual sweet smile. He nodded and let it be for the moment. She'd tell him when she was good and ready, as her Dad he'd let her reason things out in her own head first.

Stepping out of the car with a nod of decision, the brunette haired male walked around to open her door, grabbing her bag out of the back as well.

Leonard entered the code before the silver door slid open. The Dad wasn't given much warning as slim arms were wrapped tightly, his daughter's head against his chest while her small frame let out a deep sigh.

Gently, the doctor set her duffel bag on the floor and returned the hug. His arms around her, and a hand rubbing her back soothingly. "What's wrong, peanut?"

Joanna shook her head, his hand smoothed out her ponytail. He thought he had heard a hitched breath, in general a precursor to a sob.

McCoy's heart thudded heavy and full feeling like it would drop just at the though of his daughter crying. "I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." He said softly, breaking the quiet, kissing the top of her head.

"It can't be fixed," she answered sullenly, her twang full of distress.

"Jo-jo I-"

"No, Dad." She cut him off and stepped out of his embrace, shaking her head and closing her hazel eyes before opening them back up to look at the mirrored pair of her fathers'.

"You can't fix Momma." A bit of a hiccup as her shoulders jumped, trying to hold back the tears that fell on their own. "You tried. I kn-know you did."

Leonard led her to the couch and took his pride and joy into his arms, rubbing her back, "She's just crazy, and it's wearing me out. I'm the kid, not the parent." She explained her Dad nodding in agreement. "I can't do it anymore." She sobbed, more tears falling.

"I know, baby. You won't-shouldn't be. I could tell you she's not worth the worrying 'till the cows come home, but I know you will anyhow. The sooner this is all over with the better."

The majority of her crying had stopped, swiping at tears and sniffling now, trying to take a deep breath. "Can I ask you something? She asked in a near whisper.

"Of course darlin'" he smiled, tucking a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. "Why did you stay with her for so long? Why put up with her bullshit? You knew she was up to no good, yet you stayed. You could've been with someone that loved you." She finished unsure if that was the best way to word it, or if her father would comment on her use of foul language.

Her Dad didn't flinch away from her questioning. She was a young adult and had a right to know. Leonard let out a deep breathe and pulled her close, leaning against her. "Hard to believe but I loved your momma. One of the few women I'll ever love. Plus this may sound stupid and selfish, but I wanted you. I stayed with her thinking it would be easier on you." He licked his lips nervously. "Guess that wasn't the best. If I could go back-"

She took one of his hands, hers so small compared to his own and squeezed. "She didn't want me." She said matter of factly. Her dad's eyes widened. And she shook her head. "No, I know not like that. She wanted kids, but she didn't want me at the time, but I know there's more to it. She also didn't want to lose you. So y'all wound up with a pink bundle of a wailing baby from the Georgia Hospital. Daddy, I know all that, and that's okay." She paused, "How could you love her, though? She's not your type. We both know that. The chromosomes are all wrong."

He let out another deep breath. "She was different, and I wanted you. Bottom line, I wanted that wailing pink bundle, you're my joy. My Jo-jo. My peanut." He answered squeezing her close. "Like I said, I was selfish, and I'm sorry. You didn't ask for this, and I'm just so sorry." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh shush you." She said sweetly. "Don't talk like that. I'm happy you're my Dad. Once we get mom off of our backs the rest will fall in place."

Leonard nodded, smiling at how smart and insightful his one and only daughter was. So very glad she was his.

"We'll figure it out." She added with a final nod of her head.

"Yes m'am." He answered, his own southern drawl very prominent. She laughed, feeling a bit easier now.

"Now. About those boys." She said, turning to him with a glint in her hazel orbs.

"Oh no you don't!" He said shaking his head, starting to move away towards the kitchen.

"You ain't gettin' away that easy you slippery snake." She hollered while following him on his heels.

"Jimmy boy may have mentioned someone…a certain DJ perhaps?" Her drawl nearly mirroring her fathers.

"Damn that brat." her dad groused, crossing his arms.

"What's his name?" she asked as she sat at the bar to the kitchen, her father grabbing popcorn to place in the microwave and candy coated peanut butter candy to mix in once it was nice and popped.

"Spock." Leonard answered, simply trying to will away his blush. He grabbed his phone from it's earlier spot, flipping it open there was now two new messages.

She mouthed the name. "Hmmm where's he from?" She continued, popping a few pieces of candy into her mouth.

Leonard viewed the first message from Jim.

**Hey be4 you start being a grump I gave Spock ur number. ;) U can thank me l8tr. -JT**

Leonard rolled his eyes, and his heart sped up slightly as he viewed the next message from an unknown number.

"He's from Vulcan" He answered his daughter pulling the popcorn out while Jo got a bowl to put it in, mixing in the candy as well, noticing the way her father was looking at his phone a bit nervously, biting his lower lip.

**I was informed by Jim Kirk this is Leonard McCoy's cell phone number. If so, a response is welcome. -Spock**

Leonard smiled, and grabbed a handful of the mixture chewing thoughtfully as he texted back a reply.

**Hey, it's Len. Sorry I didn't respond. I just got home. How's your day?**

Joanna smiled. Leonard looked up at her. "What?" He asked, face turning another shade of pink.

"What do you mean 'what?' I'm gonna' get the chance to meet him right?" She had a grin that reminded Leonard of Jim he was about to respond when his phone buzzed. His daughter teasing him, "Ooooh is that him?"

**My day has passed by without anything of significance occurring, though I do appreciate the inquiry. Is there any chance that I would be able to meet with you this evening? It is understandable if this is not permissible, seeing as how your daughter is with you at this time.**

Damn he typed fast. What he wrote was rather adorable. Somehow McCoy could tell Spock was nervous, and that just made him just a bit more sweeter. "Yeah, he wants to stop by…"

"Well?" She asked, smiling and grabbing more popcorn.

"'Well' what? You want him to come over?" He asked scrubbing at his face.

"Sure, but this isn't about me. You want to see him." She shot back playfully as she took the universal PADD for the house and scrolled her fingers across it, turning on the TV.

She flopped onto the couch, still grinning.

"Is that okay? I mean-"

"Who's the adult here?" She asked, peeking up from the back of the couch, resting her head on one of her hands, her smile toned down a bit and hazel eyes shining. "I'm gonna' have to meet him sooner or later if you want to go out with him."

"I think yer the adult here." He grumbled, scuffing his shoe against the floor.

"Dad." She said, reaching out to grab his arm, waiting for him to look at her before she continued. "Just ask him over. No need to be nervous poppa. Y'all are friends, right?" A nod from her father in response. "Then get to know him." she patted his arm and sat back again

"Why're you so damn smart?"

"My Daddy's a doctor." She answered with a shrug. McCoy laughed and decided to respond to the text. "Alright, alright. I'll invite him over."

**Yeah, I'd like it if you stopped by.**

He contemplated about adding more, but left it at that. He walked to flop down on the couch next to Joanna, as his phone buzzed just as quickly as the last time.

**I will be there in approximately 13.5 minutes.**

Leonard shook his head, a smirk quirking up the corners of his full lips.

**Alright, see you then.**

He slid the phone back into his pocket and drummed his hands against his thighs unconsciously, being only slightly (very, very slight) nervous.

Joanna couldn't help but notice her Dad's smile even while his leg bounced and he stared at the TV, Jo flipping channels by sliding her fingers across the universal PADD.

Joanna did a few more things on the PADD, checking email and such while Leonard rose to his feet to check his appearance in the bathroom. _Dammit man, stop acting like a teenager. _He rolled his eyes at himself before recomposing and sitting back down next to his daughter who seemed to have a small, knowing smile.

She was about to ask a question when there was a short, clear, knock on the door.

The doctor got up and rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs, then finger coming his hair before opening the door, smiling just a bit bigger than normal.

"Howdy, Spock." He answered, stepping aside to let the man in.

"Good evening, Leonard." Spock bowed his head slightly while walking through. Joanna hopped up off the couch and strode forward, knowing full well to keep her hands at bay and a respectable amount of distance between them. She paid attention in her Xeno-studies.

"This is my little lady that I was telling you about." He wrapped an arm around Jo, in a half hug.

"Hello, Joanna." Spock greeted, a hand coming up to Vulcan salute before they were clasped behind his back again and he gave that little nod.

"Hi there Spock." She greeted back with a smile. "I've heard so much about you." Her smile grew wider.

"A human would more than likely ascertain whether what you have heard is positive or negative."

"They're all good things."

"Alright Jo, quit teasing him." Bones piped in, rubbing the back of his neck out of a sign of nerves.

"Well, I'm off to study at Sara's. I'll be 3 floors up if you need me." Her father raised a quizzical brow.

"Alright darlin'." He answered while she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Spock. You'll have to come by another time and we'll all go out for lunch or something.

"That would be agreeable, Miss McCoy." He answered with a nod, the corner of his mouth curved upward.

"Oh, you can call me Jo, or Joanna." She said with another grin. She was halfway out the door before Spock could reply. "See y'all later," she added.

"Be careful," Leonard shouted after her a the door made a 'schinkt' noise and shut on its' own.

He turned back to Spock with a small smirk. "Guess it's just us." he sighed.

"Indeed." Spock answered, in thought before he spoke again. "I did not have a reason for this visit." Spock admitted, his head ducked slightly, tips of his ears turning green.

Bones stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Spock's back, the touch like electric light, steering them towards the couch. "That's alright," His answering smile confirming his statement.

They sat down and got comfortable. "I am glad you stopped by," Leonard added softly. A look of thought, brows furrowed slightly, but so fleeting it passed quickly.

His arms rose, moving faster then any human, and more agile. He wrapped one around Leonard's waist and brought him closer, enjoying the cool feel of his skin. His other hand grasping his shoulder with hot fingers.

The doctor could feel himself blushing as it came up his neck and suffused pink into his cheeks. "Uh, howdy." He cleared his throat and with a speed that could never match the Vulcans he wrapped his arms around Spock's neck.

"Would it be acceptable to ask you if you would be willing to participate in-"

The phone rang. Leonard picked up the PADD off the table and his body tensed, going ridgid, and his eyes widened.

"Fuck my life." He mumbled and sighed. Spock raised a brow at the colorful phrase. "I gotta' answer this. It'll be just a moment."

"Of course." Spock gave a nod.

Leonard picked up the slim phone in the kitchen and took a deep breath before answering. "Hell-"

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Jocelyn cut off.

"Well, good evening' to you too." He replied while leaning against the counter and crossing one leg in front of the other, an arm coming up defensively to cross over his chest, guarding himself from the dragon lady even if she wasn't there physically.

"Oh don't give me that pleasantry bullshit you southern hick. What the fuck makes you think you're going to get full custody of Joanna?"

Leonard let out another breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Because she's uncomfortable there. She doesn't want to live with you. She wants to finish her senior year in peace."

She made a strangled, enraged sound over the line. "That's BULLSHIT! You're just filling her head with lies! She's HAPPY here. Not with her faggot father!"

"Oh no Joss, this isn't about me. Don't turn this conversation into something it's not. This is about our daughter wand what she wants. You're just upset because the court will grant it to her. She's 17, gonna be 18 real soon. You know she's old enough to make this decision. Has been. You just don't want to face it. Your behavior is stressing her out," His voice started to rise, as he thought about his daughter and the tears in her eyes. Spock rose from the couch as Leonard paced towards the living room. "It's killing her inside that you're self destructive, and she can't do anything to stop it!" His face was starting to turn red as his hand shook, vein in his neck and forehead progressively enlarging.

"I'm only this way because of the HELL you've put me through! Why'd you even marry me? HUH! You were just a selfish prick, wanting a child, can't make a baby with a man, so you went after ME!" She shouted back, Leonard could picture her light green eyes crazed, and shoulders shaking with her anger. He couldn't deny that he wanted Jo, but he _had_ loved this woman.

"Joss-"

"Save it, Leonard. I don't want to hear your fucking speech. Poor you, you can't help who you liked, you liked me too damn bad I wasn't a man!"

"Now you're being ridiculous!" He was mad now, Spock could feel the emotions rolling off of him in waves.

"If you really want to go there, we can talk about how you were out late working every night. I'm not an idiot, so don't treat me like one."

"I was perfectly aware that you knew! Why didn't you stop me? You just stopped caring. Thank God this shit is over. The courts will decide who Joanna goes to. You're more of an unfit parent than I am. If you really want to play that game. I'll go after full custody as well! This little game your playing is over Leonard! Don't fuck around with me anymore!"

"You've gone too far this time, Joss." He said, voice feeling as though it would crack, he was just tired now.

Her side of the line was cut off and he slammed his phone down as he swiped a hand across his face, and sliding down the wall, letting out a gust of air.

Spock rose to sit next to him, cross legged in front of him, hands decisive as he smoothed them over Leonard's face, before they followed the column of his neck and grasped his shoulders. In such a situation, it was unclear what to say.

"What do you require?" Spock asked, voice rumbling through his chest as his dark eyes looked into the hazel pair.

"I don't know." He answered, sighing as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Spock's shoulders again. Spock uncrossed his legs and Leonard sat between them, he pulled the brunette closer by the small of his back, long fingers against skin since the man's shirt had risen slightly.

"I just want this whole fight to be over with. I know I screwed up. I get that. I just want what's best for my daughter."

"The judicial system will not fail to see that." Spock answered as his hand slid across the doctor's back, rubbing it like his mother used to for him when he was upset.

He felt the sting of tears, a few slipping past as he swiped at them angrily. "it's frustrating" he choked out.

He leaned away to look at Spock imploringly. Those bewitching eyes capturing the Vulcan's gaze. The sight of this man in tears made his heart in his side freeze up, and his throat close. His expression so sad and regretful, yet somehow beautiful, his hair disheveled from running a hand through it and tears clinging to his lashes, unless they fell on his cheeks.

Before the Vulcan full processed the action, his petal soft lips pressed to Leonard's cheek. A soft, chaste, kiss.

Leonard smiled at him through his teary eyes and returned the kiss to Spock's heated cheek.

"Would it be crazy if I asked you to stay?"

"I do not understand why lunacy would be involved in the question."

The doctor chuckled at that, which made the vice on Spock's heart loosen slightly.

"I would not be adverse to the idea, if it is what you desire." He answered, finally.

"Alright." Leonard nodded and brought himself to his feet, offering a hand to help Spock up as well, The Vulcan was perfectly capable of getting up gracefully on his own, but took it, if only for the extra contact.

They sat back down on the couch, and Leonard turned the TV on, before settling on a mindless movie. Spock wrapped a strong arm around the human and pulled him flush, his hand offered as Leonard took it in his own.

With a small smile he pushed Spock to lay back, the Vulcan only allowing him otherwise he wouldn't have been able, and draped himself across the hybrid.

His even breathing soothed his frayed nerves, the hand on his back and the other he was holding, feeling wonderful as calm infused his body, invading his system, welcomingly.

His head was tucked under Spock's chin, nosein the crook of his neck. "Thanks," He yawned. "Uh- what we're you gonna' say earlier?"

Spock blinked once, and composed his face. "Would it be acceptable to ask you if you would join me in a 'date'?"

"Oh." Now it was Bones' turn to blink. Spock suppressed the nerves, so the man he was holding would not feel them. "I would like that. I'd actually like that a lot," He answered with a smirk, looking at Spock while he answered.

His smirk somehow was appropriate on the doctor, the corners of Spock's eyes appeared to smile as well, even if his face didn't change. "Very well. Would sometime this week be agreeable."

"Yeah, no worries-" Leonard let out a yawn as his body slumped closer. "You can't possibly be comfortable on this couch," he mumbled.

"The level of comfort is illogical."

"If you say so."

It was companionably quiet for a few more moments. The hazel eyed male had become a dead weight, his emotions flowing more freely in his dream-induced haze. Spock easily lifted him up.

He turned as he heard footsteps outside the door and spotted Joanna as she walked in, smiling quietly as she nodded some sort of approval, as if this wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

"Good evening Joanna," he answered as he walked to the back room. He laid the shorter man out on the bed and undressed him of his jeans, boots, and socks, leaving on his plain shirt and Boxers.

He tucked him under the covers, a hand running across his furrowed forehead, smoothing out the worried lines. He turned to leave when Leonard reached for his hand, holding it in his own. "Stay?" He asked huskily in his southern drawl.

Spock swallowed minutely and dipped his head in a nod. "If you are sure."

Leonard nodded. The Vulcan stripped down to his shorts and left his shirt on. Bones lifted up the covers and made room. Once Spock was in his bed he took the liberty of draping himself across the hybrid, cheeks flushing in the dark. "I can sleep better when yer around."

Spock's heart did a flip in his side and he tucked the doctor's head under his chin.

"Then it is only logical that I stay."

"Mhmmmm, night Spock."

"Goodnight, Leonard."

Spock felt the ghost of lips on the column of his throat and heard a soft sigh, legs tangling with Leonard's.

The on time the doctor may have slept with someone and it actually involved _sleeping._

What a concept.

He'd worry about the rest later as sleep overtook him and he felt the press of lips on the crown of his head.

* * *

A/N: I'm not so sure about he characterizations anymore. Good? Bad? A nice review to let me know? :3 (It was worth a shot.)


End file.
